


Higher Than a Kite

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, DaddyBats, Drugging, Gen, Overprotective Bruce Wayne, Underage Drug Use, robin is baby, robin is high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Artemis, Wally, and Zatanna accidentally get Robin high and have to deal with the consequences; a very angry daddybats.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Dinah Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Higher Than a Kite

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in the archives while working on my Nanowrimo project. I dusted it off and figured I'd share this funny little fic. Seriously, this is super old. Idk when I wrote it, but it was at least 2 years ago.

Batman looked angry. No, he didn’t look angry, he looked livid. If he could commit murder with his eyes, it would be happening right now. That’s how pissed off he seemed. 

Robin was clung to his back like a monkey, playing with the ears on the Bat’s cowl. The young teen looked like he didn’t have a care in the world. In fact, he seemed to look dazed off and in another world.

“Explain yourselves. Now.” Three words were all the patriarch could growl out. The man looked seconds away from killing the Young Justice League members.

“Um, it was really an accident.” Artemis whimpered under the harsh glare of Batman. Wally sat close by her left and Zatanna was on her right. All three teens were red-faced and terrified.

“It just happened,” Zatanna spoke up, daring to meet the Bat’s eyes. It didn’t last for long, of course, but she tried. Wally never opened his mouth out of sheer fear.

“I think you are overreacting.” Conner’s voice entered the room seconds before he did. That was clearly the wrong thing as the man’s face grew even darker.

“Ah, yes Conner. I am simply overreacting to these three DRUGGING MY SON!” Batman’s voice echoed throughout the cave as he lost his head for a second.

“It was meant for Wally!” Artemis blurted out quickly. 

“I don’t care who it was meant for. I want to know exactly what you used and how much of it was used to make him, and I quote, ‘higher than a kite on a windy day’.” Batman demanded as his son waddled like a drunk penguin over to the couch and collapsed face-up across his friends’ laps.

“Does anyone else see that giant spider or is it just me?” Rob’s voice was wavering and not all there. He truly sounded higher than a kite and looked the part too.

“There is no spider. Now I am going to take you home so you can get some rest. And when I return, I expect every little detail of the drug you so carelessly shot into a 14-year-old.” Batman walked over to the teens and helped Robin up.

“No! I can’t go, I have a date with a velociraptor!” The dark-haired boy exclaimed as he was pulled to his feet. Even though he was drugged out of his mind, everyone present couldn’t help but be amused.

“Kiddo, the velociraptor will be ready for your date when you get back.” Black Canary offered, helping Batman out with his high teen.

“Precisely.” Batman agreed, placing a hand on the small of Robin’s waist to guide him. “Just take it slow.” His other hand grasped the kid’s much smaller hand and slowly walked him away.

“Just take it slow,” Robin repeated, seriously focusing on the ground. He took a step and then looked at his hand which was holding Batman’s hand. “Oh my god. I’m shaking hands with a giant komodo dragon.” He exclaimed, sounding both astonished and out of breath. Bruce sent a confused look at Dinah who just shrugged as she took Robin’s other side and slowly moved him out the door.

“Why is this room covered in ants?!” The high teen questioned loudly, looking around the cave as if it were the most interesting thing ever. Batman sighed and just dragged him onward.

Once Dinah and Bruce had successfully led Robin to the Zeta tubes, they shared a look of tired relief. Black Canary entered in the information needed to activate the technology.

“Wait! I need to go back and push the button!” Robin exclaimed, languidly fighting to get out of his mentor’s grasp.

“I’ll push the button for you,” Dinah assured as Bruce just pulled his kid into the beam. 

The last thing that Dinah heard was; “You don’t even know how to push the button.” from a condescending, high teenager.

**Author's Note:**

> Interact with me on [tumblr](thelittlegirlinwonderland.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderlandlivvy) maybe. I'd love to make some friends.  
> Also, I have a [discord](https://discord.gg/BHaTXeTU2U) which you should join!
> 
> Thanks for reading, loves!
> 
> Comment what you liked/didn't like/want to see from me. I'm always excited for feedback.


End file.
